Confession Of A Drunken Girl
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //NaruHina//ONESHOT// Sakura's birthday. Hinata's drunk. Naruto's not there. But Hinata saw him with another girl on the street! Poor Hinata, she used her confidence a little too out of control. What will happen?


**TITLE: Confession Of A Drunken Girl**

**SUMMARY: **ONESHOT. Sakura's birthday. Hinata's drunk. Naruto's not there. But Hinata saw him with another girl on the street! Poor Hinata, she used her confidence a little too out of control. What will happen? NaruHina

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own NARUTO. Because if I did, it would have been a love story. hahahaha!

* * *

---

-8- **A Confession of a Drunken Girl **-8-

---

"Are you sure you can go home by yourself, Hina-chan?" Sakura's face is full of concerns as she and Hinata's heading towards their gate. It's Sakura's birthday and she's having a small party in their house. "I know you have the skills in fighting but you're drunk. What if –"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan, don't worry." Hinata draw a smile on her face to make Sakura reassured.

Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry that I can't walk you home." They stopped at the gate.

"It's okay." Hinata's smile is still on her face. "I have to go now."

"Take care. Call me when you got home, okay?"

"Okay."

-8-

Hinata walk on the street thinking blankly.

She had fun tonight. This is her first time drinking something different other than water. Yes, it's her first time being drunk! And if her mother didn't phoned Sakura's residence and tell her that it's late that she have to go home, she will still be there at Sakura's house drinking alcoholic beverages nonstop together with Ino, TenTen, Sasuke, and the others. Well... except for Naruto.

He's not there with them.

She blushed just as she thought about Naruto.

It's been a while when the last time she saw him.

_Naruto-kun..._ She misses him so much now.

She's busy wondering why Naruto didn't go to Sakura's party that night when suddenly, she stopped walking when she saw someone that looks like Naruto.

_Naruto-kun?_

She concentrated her eyes to the guy not too far away from where she's at. He's talking to a girl.

_Is that really Naruto-kun?_

Maybe she's just drunk? Maybe she's just imagining Naruto because she just misses him?

Maybe...

She shook her head to take away her thoughts then she began to walk, moving closer to the two figures which she will pass by.

As she walks closer and closer, she can clearly see now that the guy she saw was really Naruto!

She stopped again.

_What is he doing here at this hour of the night... with a... girl?_

She could feel a knife just stabbed her. She had been hit through the heart.

_So he's with someone else?_

Her head's spinning. The alcohol she drank is taking its effect now.

_Who is she? I didn't know her. Does Sakura-chan know about this?_

She felt so heavy. Her body's numb.

_So it's not Sakura-chan... _Her heart's crying like crazy!

She can accept if it's Sakura whom he likes, but what if another girl?

Ahh... That's different.

She took a deep breath and walk towards them. She is drunk, yes, but she knows what she's doing.

She will do what she think is right before the confidence inside her fly away.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she called her crush.

She got their attention, of course.

"Who is she? You said we will go home together? Awe... I love you, honey!" She even kissed him on the cheek without even thinking! She's really jealous with the girl, maybe that's why?

Naruto blushed and couldn't say a word!

How in the world can Hinata do that?!

Is she really the Hinata he knew?

Hinata's heart's felt contentment and satisfaction when she saw the two were startled.

She had won.

Yes.

Yes...?

Did she really won?

After a few seconds, after her mind's went back to reality, she had her second thought on whether she really had won.

_Oh my gosh!_

She just wanted to disappear on that very moment when she realized what she had done.

_What did I have done?!_

This is not her! She's destroying a relationship, if there's any.

_Oh, no! _Her face is as red as tomatoes and as red as the red chili pepper and the color red and... Awe... She's so embarrassed to what she had done.

She was about to take back her words and explain to them that she was just drunk and that she didn't mean to say what she said, but the girl who is with Naruto spoke.

"So, you're already going out with your crush (which is Hinata)? To think that you're asking for my advice...!" She said to Naruto mockingly and teasingly.

_Eh?! W-what was she just...said...?_

She didn't have the time to think about it.

She fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? My first NaruHina. Hahahaa!!! A quote inspired me to do this. Thanks to my little sis! please review. n_n.,


End file.
